Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a grinding wheel by fitting a cylindrical grindstone chip to a columnar base metal.
Description of Related Arts
A grinding wheel having a grinding surface at the outer peripheral surface thereof is formed by coating an abrasive grain layer onto an outer peripheral portion of the columnar base metal (wheel base). One example of forming such abrasive grain layer on the outer peripheral portion of the columnar base metal is known, for example, as shown in FIG. 10 of this specification, wherein after applying an adhesive agent 28 on the inner peripheral surface of the cylindrical grindstone chip 14 and the outer peripheral surface of the columnar base metal 4, the cylindrical grindstone chip 14 is fitted to the columnar base metal 4 whose rotation axis is set in a vertical direction, so that the chip 14 is layered on the base metal 4 by approximating the chip 14 toward the base metal 4 from upward to thereby form a grinding wheel.